


Irreplaceable

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins Angst with a happy ending, Based on RAW after Dean's injury where Seth won the title with Jordan, Dean feels replaced, Dean thinks they were just sleeping around and having fun, Drinking, Fluff, He wanted more, Insecurities, Little does he know Seth feels the same way, M/M, New Relationship, Romance, Seth has a temper too though, Seth is good with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is hurt and out. Seth has moved on to a tag title win with a new partner. Dean has never felt so invisible so suddenly. Seth feels differently though.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt on tumblr by sunnystrikerz
> 
> Now I hope someone makes a fanfic of Dean feeling betrayed by Seth winning the tag team titles with someone else then soon starts to think that Seth purposely injured his arm to do so.
> 
> So this makes Seth go to Dean and try to tell him that it’s not like that, that Dean is still his partner.
> 
> It’s like all angsty and stuff with a touch of that beautiful romance.
> 
> Decided to take a hit at it.

Dean angrily wiped his eyes as tears threatened to spill out of them. He gulped down the alcohol that was his only comfort right now. He knew he was being stupid by drinking when he had taken pain killers not that long ago. But right now he didn’t fucking care.

Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it.

Why did his fate had to always suck in the worst possible way? Why did his life had to be a constant ball of uncertainty? Why the fuck for once he couldn’t sit back and actually enjoy the feeling of contentment?

He knew he was being irrational. Or maybe he wasn’t. But he knew he once again was expecting way much more from Seth than Seth was capable of giving him. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t understand how this business worked. He knew Seth had to go out and do his thing. His career couldn’t be put on hold just because Dean got hurt. But Dean wasn’t expecting to fade away so soon and so suddenly. Seth had made him feel like his whole world revolved around Dean for the last few months, but suddenly Dean felt invisible and the feeling was too much. Too soon. Too intense.

He was selfish. He wanted to be Seth’s whole world. But his gut had been telling him it was all too good to be true. His partnership with Seth. The slow trust building that Seth worked on and the recently pursed relationship between the two. Seth had worked so hard to gain Dean’s trust back in him. He had treated Dean so wonderfully and no matter how hard Dean tried, he had gotten used to Seth’s attention once again. Knowing that he has to live without it for the next whole damn year or probably his whole life was killing him.

Dean felt a throbbing in his arm, and it matched the throbbing in his head. He felt his eyes drooping as the alcohol in his system started to consume his body. He was thankful for the darkness to distract him from his dark thoughts.

* * *

 

_“Dean? Hey? Dean!”_

A grimace appeared on Dean’s face as a voice called out to him. He tried to open his eyes but he felt a buzzing in his temple. He felt a hand caress his cheek as the gentle voice kept probing him.

_“What did you do baby?”_

Seth. It was Seth’s voice. With the little strength Dean could manage, he forced his eyes to open and turned his head towards his right. Seth’s concerned features came into his view as he sat there in front of the couch where Dean had apparently passed out on. Seth was running his hand through Dean’s hair as he touched Dean's cheek with the other one.

Dean felt himself leaning into Seth’s touch involuntarily, then as his senses started to come by, he remembered why he was drinking his ass off in the first place.

Seth was startled as Dean smacked his hand away and flinched away from his touch.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Dean’s voice was rough and harsh as he tried to glare at Seth with his unsteady gaze.

“Dean..”

“NO! How the fuck are you here? WHY are you here? How did you get in?”

Seth sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He turned his head towards the half empty bottle of alcohol sitting on the edge of the coffee table and a disappointed tone took over his voice as he asked, “Did you take it all in one go? You do know you are not suppose to drink Dean.”

Dean frowned at Seth as he tried to sit up, the sudden movement causing him to almost fall back completely on the couch if it wasn’t for Seth taking a hold of his good arm. He shook Seth off of him as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, holding his head in his hand as he tried to will his vision to stop shaking.

“How did you get in?”

“Roman.”

“He would never. I trust him.”

Ok. That hurt. Seth had to admit. He felt the little stab right through his heart as he looked at the heated look Dean was giving him.

“I stole it okay? You weren’t replying to me and Roman refused to help. I knew you are crazy enough to not open the door for me. I had to make sure I wasn’t flying out all the way here for nothing.” Seth admitted as he fidgeted with his fingers.

“No one fucking invited you here!” Dean spat, making Seth rub his face with his hands in an attempt to calm himself. If he lost his temper too, they wouldn’t reach anywhere.

“Dean. For fuck sake stop being a brat for a god damn minute. I understand why you are upset okay? I wanted to tell you beforehand but I got caught up in it all.”

“Oh you getting caught up in gold and dime and forgetting about me? So typical.”

Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean and a frown appeared on his face, “You are really going to go there? If I was all about the gold and dime I wouldn’t be here trying to make you listen to me when you are being nothing but a bitch to me.”

Seth regretted his choice of words as soon as they spilled out of his mouth. His frustration getting the best of him and the utterly hurt look on Dean’s face made his heart clench in his chest.

“Fuck you.” Dean got off the couch and tried to walk away from Seth, but he was still weak and dizzy. He couldn’t hold his weight up for too long and soon the room started spinning. Before he could fall to the ground though, Seth was there to catch him. This time Dean didn’t have the energy to fight out of his embrace.

“Fuck. Fuck I am sorry. Dammit I am so bad at this. Dean...Hey baby? I am sorry okay?” Seth picked Dean up in his arms, careful of his hurt arm and decided to take him to the bed. Dean was clearly in no condition to talk let alone fight. Seth needed to calm down too. He carried Dean up the stairs and into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and covering him with the sheets.

* * *

 

The next time Dean opened his eyes, he found himself enveloped in strong arms. A warm face nuzzling his neck as he was spooned from behind. He looked down at the fingers laced with his. He took a deep shaky breath as he tried to remove himself from Seth’s arms.

“No. Not letting you go. Already did that enough in my life. You are staying right here where you belong.”

Seth’s deep voice was clear, letting Dean now that he was awake. It felt so safe and good to be in Seth’s embrace. It felt like home Dean’s heart always desired. He never wanted to not be here. But he still had his doubts creeping up in his mind, forcing him to not let himself get lost into the comforting moment and face the reality that was threatening his future with Seth.

“I hate you.” That’s what Dean chose to say out of all the things. Seth leaned his head back and looked at Dean’s face, a warm look in his eyes as he let a smile appear on his face. “You don’t. You love me.”

“Why do you keep doing this Seth? Why? Why are you here instead of celebrating with your new partner? I am sure you wouldn’t have a problem finding people to celebrate your win with. So why are you wasting your time on a burden like me? I may be an idiot who always fall for this false security of your care but I am not naive.”

Seth was silent for a few moments. Then he turned Dean on his back carefully and looked into the sad blue eyes. He touched Dean’s face sweetly before he pressed his lips to his.

“This. This is why I am here and I always will be.”

Dean was looking at Seth with so much uncertainty and vulnerability when Seth pulled back. Seth took a deep breath as he started to say, “Dean. When we started this, I told you it didn’t have to be serious. But you do know that was because of you, not me. I wanted a part of you, in any possible way. If it meant nothing too serious, I would have taken it. But now...Now I see you wanting so much more and being afraid of asking for it because you are scared. Scared of the scars I put on you in the past. Babe, I want you to know that no matter how long you are out for, how long I have to be on the road alone, how many partners I have to team up with, there is one place where no one can replace you. And its here.” Seth said as he took Dean’s hand to place it on his chest right over his heart. Dean’s eyes shined with tears as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Seth took the moment to press his lips to Dean’s once again, the other letting out a wet sob as they broke apart.

“You are not shitting me Seth?” Dean asked, but it was obvious that the anger that consumed him before had disappeared and now in its place was nothing but vulnerability.

Seth shook his head no and moved his body over Dean’s. Taking hold of Dean’s legs and wrapping them around his waist as he pressed his lips to Dean’s jaw.

“I knew you would be upset. This all...It doesn’t make sense. I should have talked to you before my match. Should have told you. Roman was mad at me. I didn’t get it first but he made me see how wrong it was of me to not take you into confidence over this. I can be pretty insensitive when it comes to things like these...I am sorry baby. I am sorry for making you question your worth in my eyes. But I am here now. Here to tell you, show you that you are my home. Always.”

Dean was overwhelmed with emotions as he listened to Seth pour his heart out. This was the first time Seth was being so open about his feelings since they started sleeping together. Dean always assumed Seth was just having fun and it wasn’t that deep for him. That Dean was the only one dipping his heart into this relationship. Now Seth saying all the things Dean always dreamed of hearing had his heart weeping with joy.

Dean grabbed at Seth’s head and brought his face up to kiss him passionately. Seth took hold of Dean’s waist and sat up, bringing Dean up into his lap and carefully placing Dean's hurt arm around his neck.

They both moaned out as they let their lips explore each others mouths. Dean’s arms loosely wrapped around Seth’s neck as he let tears spill out of his eyes. When they broke apart, Seth looked at him with so much love Dean felt himself melting into Seth’s body. He hid his face in Seth’s neck and just let himself enjoy the proximity of the man who held his heart.

“Now that you are done being mad, Can I drill you for drinking while you are on the meds?” Seth asked as he grabbed Dean’s head and brought his face out of its hiding to look into Dean’s eyes with a disappointed look.

Dean pouted a little and it instantly made Seth’s heart tingle and he mentally slapped himself for being so damn weak when it came to Dean. He shook his head at Dean and brought his hands down to squeeze Dean’s backside tightly through his jeans. “I am tempted to spank you. If you weren’t hurt, I swear to God...”

Dean let a little smirk appear on his face as he grind down on Seth’s lap, “Never too hurt for play time baby.” He said with a wink making Seth chuckle in amusement.

“Naughty boy.” Seth gave Dean's right asscheek a smack as he placed a kiss on Dean’s neck and then placed him back on the bed.

“Where are you going?” Dean quickly asked as Seth stood up from the bed.

“Don’t worry baby. Gonna go get something for you to eat. We got 2 days before I have to leave. I am gonna take good care of you. As long as you promise to be a good boy.”

Dean poked his tongue out teasingly at Seth as he said, “Never”. Seth chuckling and shaking his head as he left the room.

There may be uncertainty in Dean's future right now, but in a long while, his heart really felt at peace. 


End file.
